1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to determining a distance from a mobile device to a remote object or a size of the remote object.
2. Information
Handheld devices such as a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or the like continue to increase in popularity. Such devices, which may include a digital camera, may photograph an object to be viewed at a later time. An ability to determine a size of such an object represented by an image included in a photograph may be desirable.